Momo Yamabuki
'Momo Yamabuki' ❝ Flowers get me, you know? ❞ ⎯ Momo Yamabuki. Momo Yamabuki (山吹 桃 Yamabuki Momo) is an OC created by Ganbaruuby. She is a side character that will have no major significance to you (the player), however, like most of the NPCs in Akademi High, you are able to manipulate her in order to do your bidding and complete favors for you. Appearance Momo 'is a girl with delicate features, with big, slightly droopy honey brown eyes, round, rosy cheeks, and visible freckles smattered on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. Her skin appeears pale, though it is steadily developing a healthy tan thanks to all of the time she had spent outdoors. Two of Momo's most noticeable features are her freckles and her hair. Her hair is a peach color, with slightly darker highlights. It is normally tied into two twin rings, which is the origin for the nickname "onion rings". Two thick strands border her face and curl inwards, creating a "bubble" sort of hairstyle. She stands at 4'11" and has a rounder, pear-shaped figure, with pudge here and there, and her frame is dwarfed by the oversized, varsity-style jacket she adorns over Akademi High's respective uniform. Her skirt is hemmed to be longer and reaches her calves, and she wears baggy socks and brown loafers for outdoor shoes. As a symbol of her being in the Gardening Club, Momo has a peach blossom tucked behind her ear. '(Note: As I have no other pictures for Momo other than the sprite edit, please refer to the gif of Mirai Kuriyama as reference. I do not take ownership of the gif and will take it down if asked.) Personality Like 'what her persona suggests, Momo is a mellow, easy-going girl who prefers to go along with the flow. She appears to not care that much due to her easy-going demeanor, though she does steel up and be more alert in times of danger. Momo is rather calm and is a voice of reason. Rather than fight someone, she will attempt to talk it out with them, all the while maintaining her calmness. Though if provoked (which would be rather hard to do), she will have a significantly greater reaction than normal, thus taking other people by surprise everytime she flies off the handle. Momo is formally polite and will refer to everyone with respectful honorifics (even the delinquents or bullies), despite how rude they may be to her. Her politeness is a result of her upbringing, which required her to be nice even to the most unpleasant person she comes across. Though if you were to get closer to her, she'll drop the formally polite act and be more casual⎯not to the point of being completely informal⎯but casual enough for her to relax around you and drop a few remarks here and there. This casualness may show a bit through her formality, and an example of this is referring to everyone by names of fruits or plants (for example; Umeji will always be referred to as Ume-san by her, though maybe not directly at his face). Backstory '''Momo '''had a fairly normal life, as far as normal goes for rich kids, anyway. She wasn't exactly ''sad, though she always had this sense of dissatisfaction with her life. She usually stayed inside, hardly had any friends (though she has a supportive best friend, and in her eyes, that was enough for her), and focused on her studies. Her parents were usually away and Momo hardly established any meaningful or deep relationship with them due to that. And while they were always pleasant to each other, and hardly had any fights, things always felt distant. Not to mention, her sister. Suika was paid more attention to, due to her ambitions of following their mother's footsteps and building her own fashion empire. Whenever they were around, their parents made an effort to balance time between Suika and Momo so the other wouldn't feel neglected, but at the end of the day, fact still stood that Suika was the favorite child. Though, Momo saw no point in being bitter. After all, what good would it do? So, in an attempt to make something of herself, Momo turned to gardening. Starting from planting a few rose seeds given to her by the family gardener to learning about landscaping, gardening became a haven of sorts to her. Momo loved flowers, she loved growing plants and knowing that she had raised them up herself. In some way, gardening made her feel more independent. At the beginning of high school, changes were implemented, and Momo was set to attend Akademi High, the school where Suika had graduated from. Happily for Momo, once she had joined the Gardening Club, she fit right in, and thus she started to feel more relaxed around others. Relationships '''Canon Characters 'Uekiya Engeika' The leader of the club Momo is in, and in her own words, her "big sister figure". She believes that Uekiya is more of a sister to her than her actual sister is and appears to be attached to the older girl, to the point of her being sad at the idea of Uekiya having to leave them (her and the Gardening Club members) once she graduates. 'The Gardening Club' A''' circle of friends that Momo is grateful for. She is all very supportive of them, cares deeply about them, and will not hesitate to protect them. They, including Shion, were the first genuine group of friends she actually had, a fact that will always make her feel thankful for them. '''Umeji Kizuguchi T'''heir relationship is weird and currently unspecified. Momo would love to consider him as a friend, though Umeji thinks she's too "soft" to be seen with. Momo still does little things for him anyway, like reminding him to do his homework and such. Similarly, like with her friends, Momo appears to be grateful towards him, due to him pulling her away from a shower of water from the roof (courtesy of the bullies), therefore saving her from humiliation. She has the firm belief that he is a delinquent with a heart of gold. He always appears to be embarrassed whenever she shares that with him, insisting that he wasn't some "soft-hearted loser" though he never makes any major move to stop her and prove her wrong. '''Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) M'omo does not know her very well, though is always polite to her whenever the two cross paths. Ayano would be able to manipulate her easily so she'll do her bidding. 'Original Characters 'Shion Fujiwara' H'er best friend ever since the two were in diapers. Shion is in the Cooking Club and is the livelier counterpart to Shion's mellowness. The two balance out each other, thus creating a peaceful dynamic and friendship. The two have the tendency to act as if they were sisters from other mothers and Momo truly lets loose around Shion. 'Tomoe Shiga A 'Martial Arts Club member that Momo is acquainted with. Routine *'7:00 - 8:00 - 'Momo goes around the school to check on the garden before going inside to change her shoes. After changing her shoes, she arrives at her classroom early so she can nap before class starts. *'8:00 - 8:30 - 'She is still napping. *'8:30 - 1:00 - 'Someone wakes her up. Class proceeds. *'1:00 - 1:30 - 'She and Shion eat their lunch in the Cooking Club. *'1:30 - 3:30 - 'Class proceeds once more. *'3:30 - 4:00 - 'She goes home. Reactions and Task 'Reactions U'pon witnessing a murder, Momo will instantly become more alert and race to a crowded area before dialling up the police. If she sees you pointing the camera towards her, she will strike a cute pose. Any unsavory actions done in her presence will bring in a -30 reputation loss. 'Task 'H'er task for you will be to find and return her bag of assorted flower seeds. Quotes ❝ Hello...I am Momo Yamabuki, and plants and flowers are my hobby...nice to meet you. ❞ - Her introduction ❝ Ah...! Thank you very much. You look quite nice yourself. ❞ - When complimented ❝ Thank you very much! I'll repay you, I promise... ❞ - Upon completing her task ❝ Thank you anyway... ❞ - Upon rejecting her task ❝ Hm...? It's okay. ❞ - When apologized to ❝ Alright, lead the way. ❞ - When asked to follow Yandere-chan ❝ Are...are you okay? ❞ - Upon witnessing insanity ❝ Um...you haven't happened to injure someone, had you? ''❞ - Upon witnessing a bloodstained Yandere-chan ❝ ''Why are you carrying that around with you? Sorry, but I'm telling the teachers... ''❞ - Upon seeing Yandere-chan visibly wield a weapon ❝ ''Are you okay...? Maybe I should call for the nurse... ❞ - Witnessing Yandere-chan laugh insanely ❝ You...why would you do this?! You're clearly deranged! ❞ - Witnessing Yandere-chan murder or carry a body ❝ Why would anyone do this...? I have to tell someone. ❞ - Stumbling upon a dead body ❝ T...This can't be true...this isn't real.. ❞ - Stumbling upon Shion's, Uekiya's, a Gardening Club member's, or Umeji's corpse ❝ Knock it off, what you're doing is disgusting. ❞ - Seeing Yandere-chan take a panty shot ❝ I'm sorry, but I don't think I want you near me. Please leave me alone. ❞ - If Yandere-chan attempts to talk to her after she has seen Yandere-chan commit a murder or carry a body,'' or if the School Atmosphere is low and Yandere-chan is already suspicious in her eyes Trivia *If the School Atmosphere is low, she'll be more alert. Momo will be less easygoing and more serious. **She will also appear sadder. *Her voiceclaim is Himiko Yumeno from Danganronpa V3. **English voice . **Japanese voice. *Aside from gardening, Momo also makes scented candles, sachets, and is skilled at the art of Ikebana. *Other than Mirai Kuriyama, another possible faceclaim for Momo would be Haru Okumura from Persona 5. *She was originally in the Cooking Club and was a preppy Social Butterfly in her beta design. *Her favorite fruit is a peach, whilst her favorite flower would be a peach blossom. *Her name, much like the other Gardening Club's members, has a gardening theme to it. Momo means ''peach, while Yamabuki means yellow rose. Put together, Yamabuki Momo means yellow rose peach. *''More will be added!'' Gallery aeshtetic.jpg|An aesthetic for Momo. GANBARUUBY.jpg|Danganronpa sprite edit. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Mellow Category:Gardening Club Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:OCs Category:Pansexual